1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
In the electrophotographic image forming, a toner is used as an image forming material, and a toner containing toner particles containing a binder resin and a colorant, and an external additive which is externally added to the toner particles is often used, for example.